ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Intelligentgirl13
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Julie Yamamoto page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 14:41, April 24, 2010 Episode screenshots Thanks for the screenshots for the episode's info box. Make sure to code the pics you upload like OS11.jpg, AF05.png or UA07.png and it would be nice to convert them to .png because their higher in quality and we need them in full and not cropped. --Renzo493 13:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help and Information I think only admins can block a page from unregistered users when articles have been frequently vandalized by unregistered users, and sure I'll add something to the pages as soon I can think of something interesting to put. And about Julie, I think she's not a main character because main characters usually appear in every episode (Max doesn't count as one in the sequel series though) and she always gets few or minor roles see also the Ben 10 Planet talk page. --Renzo493 12:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) boy or girl im a boyGleefan13 15:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Re:Thanks i think you confused me whit Renzo493 --Linkdarkside 23:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) outbreak ep Wats wit u making fake eps123host 12:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks and Doubt yeah ,only admins can delete pages. --Linkdarkside 12:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah ,wend you get a good amount of edits and contributions a bureaucrat,like me can gave administrator rights.--Linkdarkside 12:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow Hi. I got them from: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/ben%2010/downloads and http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/ben%2010%20alien%20force/downloads Benisawesome 14:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Anytime--Benisawesome 17:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spell Book Name Please the book is called Archamada Book of Spells --Linkdarkside 14:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:What should we do? unless it appear in a site like a tv guide site or Toon Zone ,do not create a episode page for it.--Linkdarkside 12:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism well i ,fixed it and blocked the user for 3 months.--Linkdarkside 12:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates Why are you uploading duplicates of your older uploads? You've been uploading lots of duplicates of other user's pics too lately. I'm going to delete them if you don't have a good reason why you are uploading duplicates. --Renzo493 10:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I was not, I was just wandering why you were uploading those pics. --Renzo493 8:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name of the show sorry ,i don't know the name.--Linkdarkside 13:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check my awesome new blog --Kevinlevin13 12:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) and don't listen to pin collector when he says taedenite is spelled taydenite he/she is wrong THNX 4 COMPLIMENTING MY BLOG AND HE/SHE IS REALLY OVER EXAGGERATING IT --Kevinlevin13 12:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I WAS JUST THERE LIKE 1 MINUTE AGO LEAVE A MESSAGE ON MY BLOG SO I CANS KNOWS WAT YOU THINK ON THE SUBJECT --Kevinlevin13 12:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New Blog. check out my new blog article. i think it better than all the rest. and please tell other users to check it out too --Kevinlevin13 15:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:New Blog thnx again ur blog is super awesome too(does this mean were friends now) but i see that you have 921 edits and i only have 861 so i'm gonna edit now so i can get ahead and if you dont mind me asking, what state do u live in --Kevinlevin13 11:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:New Blog R u Asian? --Kevinlevin13 12:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights since you been a great contributor ,i gave you rollback rights. --Linkdarkside 12:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) yes i'm american and what are rollback rights and how come i didn't get them i'm a great contibuter --Kevinlevin13 12:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) no you no a full fledged admin yet ,roll back is like a faster Undo feature --Linkdarkside 12:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) there no exact number but not much.--Linkdarkside 12:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry please forgive me i hope i didn't offend you please dont be mad at me i'm so sorry i've always wanted an asian friend and now that gleefan is gone....... please forgive me --Kevinlevin13 13:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) AHEM? do you like hate me now or something --Kevinlevin13 14:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC)